Tormod
Tormod (トパック, Topuck) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. He is the leader of the Laguz Emancipation Army. He is a cheery character who, in the Mad King's War, found a good friend in Sothe and became Calill's pupil. Under Empress Sanaki's orders, he heads to Daein to gather information. He travels along with his laguz friend and foster father, Muarim. He joins Micaiah's team alongside Muarim and Vika, and later accompanies Prince Rafiel to Gallia. After the events of Radiant Dawn, he becomes a laguz relations officer in Begnion and helps former slaves escape poverty. Personality Tormod is very headstrong and enthusiastic, intent on freeing all laguz from slavery. He grew up around Laguz due to being orphaned and taken in by Muarim and as a result has a great respect for them. He is also very sensitive about his height, which is picked on by both Sothe and Ike. Path of Radiance Tormod is first seen in Chapter 15 with Muarim, fighting to free all laguz from slavery. When he first sees Ike, he believes them to be Begnion's army to enslave more laguz and sends Laguz to fight them. When Muarim is defeated, he jumps in to defend him and it is all revealed that Begnion had portrayed them as bandits to lower their reputation and that Sanaki had sent Ike there to try and uncover that Begnion's senators had been enslaving Laguz, which was a crime. Radiant Dawn Returning with Muarim and Vika, Tormod finds and assists Micaiah and Sothe in fighting Begnion in Part 1 Chapter 7, joining them until the end of Part 1, when he finds out that Izuka had been using Muarim as an experiment for turning laguz into Feral Ones. Luckily, Rafiel's song healed him but Tormod became enraged and as a result him, Muarim and Vika returned to Gallia once Daein had been freed on Begnion, not standing to be around Izuka any longer. He later returns in Part 4, with him, Muarim and Vika encountering and battling Oliver's forces along with Ike's army. Humourously, when Ike talks to him, Tormod notices how much he has has grown and Ike points out that Tormod hadn't grown at all. Tormod can also be used in the final chapter. Character Data Path of Radiance Recruitment *Chapter 15: Automatically at chapter's end Starting Stats |Mage |Fire |7 |20 |2 |10 |9 |9 |8 |9 |9 |6 |8 |6 |Fire - C Thunder - E Wind - D |Celerity |Fire Elfire Growth Rates |50% |20% |45% |40% |45% |35% |25% |45% Support Conversations *Calill *Reyson *Sothe *Devdan Bond Support *Muarim: 10% Radiant Dawn |Fire Sage |Fire |5 |34 |13 |17 |16 |20 |14 |12 |14 |7 |7 |6+2 |Fire - A Thunder - B Wind - C |Shove Celerity |Fire Elfire Growth Rates |50% |55% |40% |45% |55% |25% |35% |45% Overall Tormod is a great sage when you get him in Part 1. He'll double most foes and can deal a lot of damage. He also has the Defense and HP to take several blows, and is decent at dodging enemy attacks. His growths are all somewhat decent, but... It's a shame that he is gone for 95% of the game. He's useful in Part 1, but you won't want to overuse him, so that your lower level units can grab experience. When he leaves after Part 1 he won't be showing his face again until Chapter 4-4, right before the Endgame. His potential for that is made almost completely impossible for that simple reason. However, despite the fact that you'll probably get him back as a level 5 Fire Sage, when most characters are probably already 3rd Tier, he can end up an amazing unit if you give him a lot of kills, and the Paragon skill. Tormod can be about as good as Soren, giving up a little Magic and Resistance for higher Speed and Defense. He can be a great unit overall with some work. Ending Plucky Freedom Fighter - Tormod As Begnion's laguz advisor, Tormod labored to help former slaves out of poverty. He was busy, but very happy. Death Quotes Path of Radiance Tormod: No... Move... Listen to me, body... Move... Muarim...where are you? I'm...done...for... Radiant Dawn Tormod: Th-there's still a long road ahead! Muarim: Little one! Fall back! You cannot battle in this condition. Tormod: What?! This wound's nothing... I... It... Muarim: Hey, are you deaf?! Don't push it. Fall back, now! Tormod: F-fine... Ugh! Chapter 1-7 Tormod: Uh-oh... I botched that one. Sothe: Tormod! Tormod: I got...carried away, y'see. And now I'll never...finish the task you set for me... ...Sorry...Sothe... Trivia *In Path of Radiance, depending on whether or not Muarim is still alive, some of what Tormod and Sothe say during their third support conversation will be different. Muarim's survival is, however, canon. *He appears to be a very good runner by the fact in Radiant Dawn it is stated by both Muarim and Vika. This can be supported because he comes also with the Celerity Skill, which adds two extra movement to it's owner, however, this Skill can be reasigned. Gallery File:Tormodingame.gif|Tormod's miniportrait from Path of Radiance tormod2.png|Tormod's portrait from ''Path of Radiance tormod_cloak.png|Cloaked Tormod from Path of Radiance tormod.png|Tormod's portrait in Radiant Dawn Etymology The name Tormod is Norwegian, coming from Norse words meaning "Thor's mind." There are several words in Old English (a language with heavy Norse influence) similar to the word 'Tormod:' "torhtmód" (noble, glorious), and "tornmód " (angry). The element "mod" means 'spirit, courage, mind, mood, temper, etc.' de:Tormod Category:Beorc Category:Playable characters Category:Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters